Complete Christmas
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: Leah can't figure out what's making her feel so incomplete but Jacob can.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was in Twilight or belongs to S. Meyers._

_**Complete Christmas**_

"The party has never been this good before neither have the gifts. I guess because everyone is so happy and finally where they want to be in life. Heaven knows it took long enough and we deserve it."-Seth smiled before holding mistletoe over Leah's head. She rolled her eyes smiling as he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek before rejoining the party. She smiled as she watched him walk away before sighing and slumping in her seat in the corner.

It was December 25th and Sue was holding her annual Christmas party and it was in full swing with everyone having a wonderful time, everyone except Leah.

All night everyone had been extra nice to Leah and looking at her whispering, making her feel more like a loser if not annoyed. The gifts she'd received were really thoughtful and heartwarming not to mention expensive. Yes she had money, but it was money the Cullens had given her and the packs for helping protect Bella and her daughter and a little extra for Leah because although he'd never admit it, Edward took a liking to her and grew to respect and care for her. He never voiced this because he knew if _she_ didn't take it the wrong way Jacob surely would've and he'd probably rip his head off before he could explain it was pure admiration nothing more.

Leah wasn't too thrilled and refused to accept money from bloodsuckers but when she saw all the many zeros, she realized it would very rude of her to refuse their offer. And after all, they saved Bella's ass and the ass of her freaky daughter so it was the least they could do. With the money she was able to build her own house on the res but far enough away that she wasn't in the thick of the town and could have privacy. With the wolfs and pretty much all of La Push being financially stable now that they had the money, all the wolves splurged on crazy silly things, but once the high wore off they began to settle down and put their money to good use.

Once the Cullens left for good, that's when things really started changing. Both packs stopped patrolling seeing there were no more threats now that Bella and the Cullens were no longer there. All of Sam's pack was on the reservation police force he'd been able to create with the Cullen money and even assisted Forks police on occasion; Leah still couldn't believe someone trusted Paul with a gun or to enforce the law. Sam still oversaw the younger wolves but for the most part was no longer apart of the pack. He and his old pack mates only phased once a week to ensure their wolf genes stayed active so they wouldn't sustain any fatal wounds as police officers, much to their imprints relief. All of them were married now with children and took great care of their families, not even needing the Cullen's money which they usually used on the reservation anyway.

Jacob's pack had followed Sam's pack, pashing once a week to keep the wolf gene going, but instead of police officers they were the fire fighters of the reservation, with the exception of Seth who was a first grade teacher and Jacob who owned his own auto parts franchise he started by using the money from the Cullens. With the exception of Jacob, all of the wolves imprinted or not, were married with children now and truly happy. With the wolves so secure and insistent their wives need nothing and live comfortably, the wives were all stay at him moms and enjoyed every second of it.

Everyone had accomplished something and were in a happy place, all but Leah. She wasn't angry or mean or hurt anymore, she'd been just fine for years now so that wasn't her problem. No, she felt…unaccomplished, unfulfilled, like a loser? She didn't know the word but when she looked around the room everyone, had done something in some shape or form and the looks on their faces told you how complete they felt. She wanted to feel that way too.

She tried being a teacher but hated children, she tried being a firefighter but she found she didn't like it and hated the smell of smoke, she tried being a cop but after being on the force for only a week she wound up shooting Paul, so she gave that up as well. It had been years since and she still had nothing going for her except schooling the younger wolves who'd phased during the Vultori thing who were now young adults or in their late teens, but she was growing tired of it and wanted a change. What did she have to show for anything, heck even her mom had remarried to Billy and was happy in her new life. Why was she so…stuck? She wasn't depressed or unhappy just unfulfilled.

She heaved a sigh as she looked around the room at the happy faces as they smiled, drank, danced and were merry and didn't really feel like staying anymore so she decided to head home. Several of the wolves stopped her on the way, holding mistletoe over her head so they could give her a kiss, the younger ones trying on the lips but earning black eyes.

She went out the back and took a deep breath of the fresh cold air and smiled at the light snow falling before casually walking home, thinking along the way. Once she got there she put out her lights and lit her candles she'd laid around for decorations and sat in front of her beautifully decorated Christmas tree in her favorite loveseat Edward had gotten her before they left a few years ago, coco in hand and blanket around her shoulders.

She sat there thinking for a while and enjoyed the soft Christmas music lightly playing in the background. After a short while she heard heavy footsteps approaching her house and knew who they belonged to before he even opened the door.

Jacob came in, stomping his feet to dispel the snow from his boots. He shook his thin coat out and hung it on the hook before walking over to her and siting in the chair across from her with a small smile.

"Hey why'd you leave? I was looking for you; you scared me for a second."-he said and she gave a small smile he knew meant she was either upset or thinking and by the way she was acting at the party and now he assumed both.

"I just wanted to come home that's all. You should go back and enjoy the party."-she said

"Now how can I enjoy the party when my she-wolf isn't there?"-he smiled and she smiled back and turned back to the tree. Jacob sighed not liking her upset and especially not liking why she was upset and sitting back doing nothing about it.

"Leah, what's wrong?"-he asked concerned as he leaned in, elbows on his knees.

"N-"

"And don't tell me noting because I know it's not nothing."-he cut her off.

"Yes i-"

"And don't say it is nothing because I know when you're lying. Talk to me."-he said softly yet sternly; she sighed and he reached out to hold her hands in his giant ones, rubbing his thumb over her soft flesh.

"I don't know really. It's just…I-"-she sighed trying to find the words.

"Go on,"-he said softly and encouragingly.

"Well I don't want to sound like I'm complaining or unhappy, but I feel so unaccomplished and incomplete. Everyone has done something and is doing something with their lives. I mean come on Sam created a police force and fire department for the reservation and you have a successful auto business while I'm just here doing nothing but watching the res, the last original pack member running patrols for leeches that aren't there. I just feel like I've done nothing with my life and that I'm a nobody."-she said

"You're crazy you know that."-he chuckled as he sat on the little table separating them, still holding her hands; she rolled her eyes.

"No seriously you must be crazy if you don't see how much you've accomplished or how many things you are. You've protected not just the reservation but the entire state of Washington for years from crazy vampires; you've looked after the younger wolves while the rest of us all but hung our fur up. You helped each of us get to where we are: you organized and filed my paper work for me and make sure my secretaries and accountants are in check, you check in on the imprints when they're pregnant and emotional while their husbands are working even if they aren't your favorite people, you help Seth grade papers and you keep me grounded and happy. You're so much and have done so much and it's absolutely crazy that you can't see it."-he said and she smiled, not big but bigger than before.

"I guess you're right but I still feel like I'm missing out or there's something missing."-she said.

"You know what you've done the most?"-he asked as he easily lifted her and placed her in his lap and draped the cover over them; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"What's that?"-she asked as she snuggled into him.

"You've made me a better man; I've never been so happy in my life and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have or be anything that I am now. You mean more to me than anyone ever has or will and I love you."-he whispered as he stroked her back. She hid her face in his neck so he couldn't see the light sheen in her eyes or the smile that tried to rip her face. He leaned down to sniff her personal smell that he's grown to love and adore much as the woman in his arms..

"Thank you,"-she whispered

"Thank _you_,"-he whispered into her hair before tilting her head up and kissing her softly on the lips. She leaned into the kiss and just knew they looked like a cheesy scene from a movie or a picture on a card with the tree and decorations around them. They pulled apart and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why was everyone acting so weird around me?"-she asked after a while of them just lying there with him rubbing her back and kissing her hair every so often as they enjoyed their little bubble and watched the tree.

"What do you mean?"-he asked and she noticed his heartbeat picked up slightly.

"I don't know they were all just acting super weird and kept smiling at me or whispering low enough so I couldn't hear while looking at me."-she said and she heard his heartbeat pick up just a bit more.

"Uh…um I don't know. Maybe the eggnog was spiked too much."-he said on a nervous laugh as he fidgeted. Just as she pulled back to ask him what was up her phone rang. She groaned, mad their cozy time together was ruined and she'd have to hold off on her interrogation. She jumped up and jogged to the phone missing Jacob wipe sweat from his brow and nervously retrieve the special gift he'd taken months to pick out.

"Hello,"-Leah sighed

"Hey where'd you and Jacob go?"-Embry's asked

"My house why?"-she asked as she heard murmuring and it sounded like giggling and wind.

"He asked you?"-he almost screamed and Leah heard several questions and shouts making her pull the phone away from her ear. Jacob growled annoyed and vowed to trap Embry in the next building he would go in to put the fire out; he got up and walked towards Leah who was in the side room where the phone was located.

"Asked me? What are you talking about who asked me what?"-she asked annoyed but curious.

"He didn't ask her yet."-she heard him whisper as if her hearing wasn't supernatural.

"Embry what the fu-"

"Hold on Leah I've got another call."-he said and she sucked her teeth and waited; Jacob had slipped into the other room and whisper yelled at Embry several cuss words and threats if he didn't get off the phone and stop asking questions.

"I uh I got to go."-he said, she thought fearfully, before he hung up.

She rolled her eyes and slammed the phone down, calling him a freak as she went back to the living room.

"Leah I think I figured out what you should do."-Jacob said from the living room.

"What's that?"-she asked as she walked up the hall and heard Jacob's heart beating furiously.

"You should be a stay at home wife."-he said; Leah scrunched her face confused.

"You do realize in order for me to be a stay at home wife I have to-"

"Get married."-Jacob finished for her as she came into the living room. She gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth; Jacob was down on one knee with a red velvet box in his hand, holding it out to her.

"Jacob wha...Jacob…"-she was at an utter loss for words as her brain shut down.

"Leah you've looked out for everyone for all these years, you've put your wants and needs aside looking out for everyone else. For over a decade you protected humans from vampires and ran around the res and the state patrolling to keep everyone safe. Why should the imprints and wives be the only ones who have husbands to take care of them; why can't you have that too? Let me protect, love, cherish and spoil you for the rest of our lives."-Jacob said as he nervously took Leah's hand and popped open the red velvet box with his thumb.

Leah gasped at the beauty and diamonds sparkling from the huge engagement ring Jacob held out to her. She felt it and didn't care as tears fell from her eyes and love swelled in her heart. Out of all the gifts Jacob could have given her she never expected this.

"I know what you're missing, why you fill unfulfilled and what you should be called. It all starts and ends with wife, _my_ wife. Leah Cl-" he paused to clear his throat as it tightened from the girly tears that were forming in his eyes. "Leah Clearwater, will you allow me to protect, love, cherish and spoil you by giving me the honor of being my wife, will you marry me?"-Jacob asked nervously.

Leah was still standing there in silence, shocked and surprised as hell. She could hear the pounding of his heart and see the shaking of his hands, no doubt matching her beat for beat, shake for shake. When she was finally able to find her voice, after scaring Jacob half to death, she spoke.

"You'll really spoil me?"-she asked adorably and Jacob gave a loud laugh.

"I'll spoil you so much you'll rot."-he smiled

"Then…yes, yes I'll marry you!"-she exclaimed and he used his shaky hand to slide the ring on her finger before engulfing her and kissing her in relief, love and joy.

"Oh my GOD!"-Leah screamed as she giggled and kissed Jacob; he laughed and swung her around with tears falling from both of their eyes.

"Oh my GOD!"-someone screamed as the door burst open and everyone piled in with the women running over to Leah, Sue snatching her from Jacob.

"Congrats man!"-Quil smiled as he gave Jacob a manly hug.

"Yeah I was sure she'd say no."-Paul said shaking his head and handed Jared a hundred dollar bill, but smiled and gave Jacob a manly hug.

"You bet against me?"-Jacob asked pulling back.

"It's Leah,"-he said as if it was obvious and Jacob had to agree. The women were fussing over the gorgeous and obviously expensive ring he'd gotten Leah and already talking wedding plans; he could tell she was annoyed already and chuckled.

"Congratulations Jacob I'm sure you'll make her happy."-Sam said and he and Jacob shook hands but shared a look that spoke of threats if Jacob hurt her and threats if Sam didn't mind his business before they chuckled and Sam pat him on the back.

"Wait so you all knew?"-Leah asked

"I told my nosey dad, who told Sue, who told Emily, who told Sam who showed the pack when they were phased."-Jacob explained annoyed at how fast it spread and how nosey everyone was.

"How'd our pack find out?"-Leah asked crossing her arms when Jacob turned red.

"I accidentally showed them when we were phased."-he coughed and they laughed.

Everyone went back to fussing over them, mostly Leah because no one ever cares about the groom, and each time Jacob tried to reach and get Leah back, someone grabbed her hugging her. The guys kept hugging and kissing her, some just to make him mad, and he grew annoyed very quickly.

"Can I have my future wife back please?"-he shouted and everyone parted as he stomped over to Leah who was being attacked with kisses and hugs by Embry. He snatched her back and pulled her to him; everyone laughed and hooted.

"So first came love now comes marriage when can we expect the baby carriage?"-Sue asked and Leah groaned and buried her face in Jacob's neck.

"Mom we _just_ got engaged."-she moaned and Jacob chuckled.

"I'm thinking we should have five."-Sue continued

"Five are you crazy! I might turn into a dog but I'm still human I'm not having a liter of kids and what do you mean _we_?"-Leah exclaimed, looking at Sue like she was crazy.

"Your mom is crazy and embarrassing, it's hilarious!"-Jacob laughed and Leah glared at him.

"Five pfft I'm thinking ten, eleven."-Billy interjected and Jacob sobered right away as Leah looked at him as if to say, _you were saying_?

"Dad,"-he groaned, burying his face in Leah's hair.

"Hey you're a wolf you'll recover quickly. And I've _heard_ how long one of you wolves can go and with Leah being a wolf too you guys will only have to come up for air and food, so that should bring a lot of carriages."-Billy said enthusiastically and Jacob looked mortified as Leah pointed and laughed before realizing he was talking about their sex life and started gagging.

"Oh goodness I'm going to need a drink."-Seth mumbled and everyone laughed.

"To the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom!"-they shouted and the party was officially moved to Leah's house. They turned the music up, drank, talked merrily and danced celebrating Christmas and now Leah and Jacob's engagement.

Leah instantly felt her feeling of un-fulfillment being lifted as she gazed at the ring Jacob had chosen to symbolize she was his and he was hers.

"Still fill incomplete?"-he asked coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She turned in his arms and pecked his lips.

"Not one bit and I have you to thank for that. I love you Jacob".-she smiled.

"I love you too future Mrs. Black."-he whispered and bumped her nose with his before giving her an eskimo kiss. She wanted to roll her eyes at his cheesiness but found herself really liking it and groaned realizing they had officially become just as lame as the imprinted couples.

* * *

_**AN: **__Hope you like! Yes I know another engagement story but I figured this was different so why not & I wanted to give a little cheesiness Christmas cheer lol. I usually don't like it but it's Christmas so why not *shrugs*. I've got a couple more stories I have to finish & edit & will post them throughout the week and get back to my full stories._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…& I'll dunk Donald Trump's head acid. I hate that man so much he is such an idiot & treats women like object, very disrespectful. He actually not only sued but won his lawsuit against former Ms. Pennsylvania for her saying the pageant was rigged & he picked who he wanted before the pageant even started & men, trannies, shouldn't be in pageants for actual women. As if anyone w/eyes can't see those stupid pageants aren't rigged smh. Guess how much he won…FIVE MILLION DAOLLARS, somebody actually ordered her to pay that pig FIVE MILLION DOLLARS! There is just no justice left in America smh sad. _


End file.
